1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power supply having sliding terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
With a quick development of electronic technology, power supplies are generally equipped to various electronic devices for providing power. Generally, the power supply is mainly used to convert alternating currents (AC) into stable direct currents (DC) required by various electronic devices. Moreover, a fan module is generally connected to an external power slot or signal slot through golden fingers or a circuit board, so that a fan of the fan module can generate cooling airflow to exhaust heat generated by the power supply to external of the electronic device.
However, an assembling space of the fan module is generally small, and it is not easy to confirm whether the golden finger or the circuit board has been inserted in the power slot or the signal slot. Therefore, in case of excessive current, abnormal assembling or misoperation, the fan module is probably damaged. Meanwhile, the conventional fan module does not have a design of an anti-collision structure, so that the exposed golden finger or the circuit board is liable to be damaged during the assembling, and therefore a service lifespan of the fan module is reduced.